Choice
by Arletta Lou
Summary: Karena setiap orang selalu punya pilihan. Dalam segala situasi dan kondisi. My first fic. Sebarkan demam ItaSaku!
1. Chapter 1

"Terima kasih." suara seorang gadis memecah keheningan mobil hitam yang baru sepersekian detik lalu berhenti.

"Sakura." suara si pengemudi mobil menghentikan gerakannya yang baru saja akan meraih gagang pintu. Merotasikan tubuhnya hingga menghadap si pemanggil namanya. "Ya, Itachi _-nii_?" responnya. Wajahnya melukiskan senyum terlebar yang bisa ia berikan. Bukan senyum ceria. Senyum lembut yang penuh kesopanan. Bukan berarti ia _feminin._ Semua orang tahu seorang Haruno Sakura bukanlah sosok yang ceria. Bukan juga minim ekspresi. Mungkin ia hanya mengurangi intensitas ekspresi yang ia tunjukan. Tidak sama, bukan? Satu lagi. Senyum terlebar itu tidak selebar yang kau bayangkan. Bisa bayangkan Sasuke Uchiha tersenyum? Kita hanya perlu menambah sedikit kelengkungannya maka selebar itulah Sakura tersenyum. Tidak lebar, bukan?

"Karin lebih suka warna merah atau biru? Atau ia menyukai warna lain, mungkin?" Itachi tidak sedikitpun menengok ke arah sang gadis musim semi. Membiarkan sang gadis disuguhkan oleh pemandangan paras rupawannya dari samping. Meski tidak dalam waktu yang lama, sang gadis bisa melihat perpotongan rahangnya yang kokoh. Serta hidung mancungnya yang proporsional.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengenai warna kesukaanku?" Sang gadis tersenyum miring. "Semua orang tahu warna kesukaanmu. Tapi, baiklah. Apa warna kesukaanmu?" Kini si pria memandang ke arahnya dengan senyum seadanya. Uchiha minim ekspresi, ingat?

'Semua orang tahu warna kesukaanmu.' Tentu saja. Sakura selalu memakai barang-barang berwarna _pink._

Sakura menghela nafas, "Kau tidak benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya. Karin- _nee_ menyukai warna _pink_. Kau menyukainya, eh?"

"Kau tahu aku suka warna hitam. Dan aku bahkan tidak pernah bilang mulai menyukai warna _pink._ "

"Kau tahu maksudku."

"Sasuke menyukainya."

"Kelihatannya seperti kau yang menyukainya."

"Begitukah?"

"Hn." Sakura melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terdunda. Membuka pintu.

"Aku menyukainya. Tapi, Sasuke juga menyukainya." Tiga kalimat itu terucap dari mulut sang pria ketika sang gadis sudah membuka pintu mobil. Membuat Sakura kembali menghentikan gerakannya. Kembali menghadapkan diri pada si sulung Uchiha. Melepaskan tangannya dari pintu mobil dan memindahkannya di kedua bahu Itachi. Memandang sepasang mata setajam elang di depannya intens dengan emeraldnya yang tak kalah tajam. Sarat akan intelejensi dan ketegasan. "Berbahagialah untuk dirimu sendiri. Bukan Sasuke. Atau siapapun."

Setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya, gadis 19 tahun itu pergi meninggalkan si pria berusia 21 tahun dalam mobilnya sendiri. Memasuki tempat tinggalnya bersama orang tua dan kakak perepuannya yang terbilang mewah.

"Sesibuk itukah kegiatan klub?" Itu kata sambutan yang ia terima kala sampai di depan pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia hanya bergumam pelan sembari menggendikan bahu. Selalu begitu. Kalau bukan Karin yang menyambutnya, maka ia yang menyambut kepulangan Karin. Meski sebatas bertanya 'Baru pulang?' atau 'Cepat sekali.' Ibu mereka tak pernah melakukannya. Terlebih ayahnya. Mereka jarang di rumah. Ada di rumah mungkin hanya hari Minggu. Itupun kalau tak ada perjalanan bisnis. Kealpaan orang tua mereka sudahlah terasa wajar. Mereka tahu orang tua mereka pebisnis. Jangan harap hal-hal seperti makan bersama di malam hari atau pulang ke rumah dengan sambutan hangat dari ibu akan terjadi. Meski begitu, setidaknya sebulan sekali sang ayah akan mengajak makan malam di restoran berbintang lima. Atau liburan ke luar negeri saat musim panas. Orang kaya punya cara sendiri untuk menggunakan uangnya, _right?_ Terlebih bagi seorang presdir seperti Kizashi Haruno beserta istrinya. Siapa lagi kalua bukan Mebuki Haruno.

Lagipula, menjadi seorang presdir dari perusahaan besar jelas berarti kau akan kehilangan banyak waktumu untuk keluarga. Jadi, menghabiskan uang sekali-sekali bukan masalah, kan? Dan seperti itulah orang tua mereka. Seperti orang tua Sasuke dan Itachi. Ayah mereka, Fugaku Uchiha, jugalah seorang presdir. Bedanya, sang Nyonya Haruno adalah seorang wanita karir dan Nyonya Uchiha bukan. Nyonya Haruno bisa dengan mudah menjadi sekertaris sang suami. Dan Nyonya Uchiha hanya perlu menunggu kepulangan sang suami di Istana megah mereka. Tapi, mereka tetaplah sesama sosialita. Kehidupan aristokrat, menjunjung tinggi strata dan kasta. Hidup pada lingkungan perumahan mewah yang sama, dan hanya berhubungan dengan kaum berkasta sama atau di atas mereka. Tipikal aristokrat angkuh yang tak mau direndahkan namun suka merendahkan. Kemiskinan adalah hinaan bagi mereka dan materi merupakan prioritas absolut.

Kembali pada Sakura. Ia hanya berlalu memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Karin yang masih berdiri di posisi awal. Haruno Karin hanya memandang punggung sang adik yang kian menghilang di balik pintu. Memandang kosong pada arah yang sama. Pikirannya masih bertanya-tanya tentang kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya. Adiknya, Sakura, keluar dari mobil mewah milik pria yang ia tahu pasti adalah Itachi. Laki-laki yang ia sukai sejak lama tanpa pernah mengetahui bagaimana perasaan sang pria padanya. Dan laki-laki itu mengantarkan Sakura pulang. Baik, itu bukan masalah. Tapi, Sakura memegang kedua bahunya? Dalam jarak yang- cukup dekat. Terlalu akrab untuk ukuran senior dengan juniornya. Yah.. Meski mereka pernah dekat, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Apa ada relasi istimewa di antara mereka? Tapi, Sakura tak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang itu.

Sakura menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur mewahnya. Matanya terpejam selama beberapa detik kemudian. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuangnya kasar.

'Aku menyukainya. Tapi, Sasuke juga menyukainya.'

Diraihnya potretnya bersama sang kakak. Memandang lekat potret mereka bergantian kemudian tersenyum lembut. ' _nee-san_ memang cantik.'

"Forhead!" Ino berjalan menyusul Sakura. "Kau berbisik pun aku sudah dengar, _pig._ " Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan me _roll_ ing iris emeraldnya bosan. "Habis jalanmu cepat sekali, sih…" gadis bak boneka _Barbie_ itu hanya memamerkan cengiran yang sangat menyebalkan dimata sahabat _pink_ nya. "Jalanmu yang lamban." tiga kata itu sukses membuat boneka _Barbie_ asli Jepang itu mendengus kesal. Mengerikan sekali kata-kata sahabatnya. Ia serasa ingin mencakar mulut sahabatnya. Baik, itu tindak kriminal.

"Forehead!"/"Hm?" Sakura bergumam malas. Kali ini mereka sedang menikmati menu yang disediakan di kantin universitas. Sakura dengan semangkok ramen serta jus stroberi kesukaannya dan Ino dengan salad dan jus _dragonfruit_ nya. "Kudengar kemarin Itachi _-senpai_ mengantarkanmu pulang?" Ino berbisik dengan antusiasme tinggi. "Memang." sang lawan bicara kembali menanggapi malas. "Kau tidak mau berbagi cerita pada sahabatmu yang baik ini, eh?" Ino berpura-pura kesal.

"Oh, maafkan aku, sahabatku…" Sakura menjawab dengan rasa bersalah yang dibuat-buat. Ekspresif lebih tepatnya Kemudian melanjutkan, "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Jadi, kau tahu kalau kemarin hujan dan aku tidak membawa payung. Satu-satunya harapanku adalah sahabatku akan menemaniku menunggu hujan reda, karena kami sedang tidak dalam kondisi bisa menghubungi seseorang. Ponselku tertinggal di rumah. Dan sahabatku sedang kehabisan pulsa. Tapi, kenyataannya ia lebih memilih pulang dengan kekasihnya yang membawa sepeda motor dan jas hujan. Meninggalkanku sendirian. Sebelumnya, aku sempat minta tolong padanya untuk meminjam ponsel kekasihnya. Barangkali ia bawa ponsel dan memiliki pulsa. Kedua poin itu bisa kita contreng. Sayangnya baterainya low. Kadang aku masih tidak percaya bagaimana IQnya mencapai 200 namun tetap bodoh".

"Hei!" Ino menginterupsi. Tak terima dengan hinaan yang dilayangkan sahabatnya terhadap sang kekasih. Sakura tak menghiraukan interupsi itu dan terus berbicara. "Kekasihnya itu bahkan tidak mengusulkan pada kami untuk memindahkan _simcard_ miliknya ke ponsel , -Oh! Betapa beruntungnya aku, seorang senior bersedia mengantarkanku pulang dengan mobilnya yang –Ya ampun! sangat amat mewah dan kuyakin harganya tidak cukup untuk sekedar dibilang mahal!" berkata antusias kemudian kembali ke mode minim ekspresinya kala menyelesaikan kata terakhir. " _See?_ Sudah kuceritakan." tambahnya malas dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ya. Sudah kau ceritakan dan tidak ada yang menarik. Kau lesu sekali, sih?" Ino merespon malas. Tertular virus Sakura, mungkin?

"Kau harus tahu betapa sibuknya kegiatan mahasiswa yang mengambil dua jurusan mata kuliah -Hoahm" tidak selesu sebelumnya, Sakura menutup mulut dengan tangan kanannya. "Itu pilihanmu. Salahmu sendiri memutuskannya tanpa perhitungan. Dan kau harus menerima konsekuensinya. Kenapa tidak kau lepas saja jurusan kedokteran tercintamu itu?" Ino berhasil mengembalikan semangatnya lebih cepat dari yang Sakura lakukan. Berbicara layaknya motivator amatir yang jelas tidak mengutamakan kesantunan saat memberi saran untuk _client_. Sebenarnya, apa yang ia katakan bukan tak berdasar. Itu wujud empatinya pada sang sahabat. Tidak tepat untuk disebut empati? Bagaimana dengan menawarkan jasa pengetikkan dan editor gratis untuk sang sahabat yang mengambil jurusan bisnis dan kedokteran sekaligus? Itu bisa dikatakan empati, bukan? "Kau bukan sahabat yang baik dan itu bukan kata-kata yang bijak." Ino, sekarang dia mencemoohmu.

Bisnis dengan kedokteran. Apa Sakura terlihat seperti mahasiswi cerdas yang mampu menguasai dua bidang yang jelas sangat betolak belakang dalam satu waktu? Oh, pola pikir yang terlalu _mainsteam_. Ia memang cukup cerdas, –-Dengar itu? Cukup. Bukan agak terlebih sangat—dan nilainya tak secemerlang yang orang bayangkan. Tidak stabil. Terkadang di atas rata-rata, terkadang di bawah rata-rata, atau tepat pada rata-rata.

"Huh, bagus sekali pujianmu." Ino mendengus. Kemudian menyeruput buah naga yang menjadi kesukaannya. Atau mungkin, kebutuhannya? Semua orang tahu kalau buah naga memiliki banyak manfaat. Dan Yamanaka Ino sangat menyetujuinya. Ia berpendapat makan buah sebanyak-banyaknya dan makan nasi sesedikit-sedikitnya, maka kau akan mendapatkan postur tubuh ideal idaman semua wanita.

"Sama-sama. Aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Sudah, ya! Aku ada urusan." Sakura segara berdiri setelah menghabiskan semua pesanannya. Berjalan dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata tanpa menengok lagi ke arah Ino. Seorang calon dokter memang sudah sepantasnya cepat dalam segala hal. Karena menjadi dokter berarti kau harus siap akan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi, kemudian mengatasinya dengan waktu singkat dan tanpa cela.

"Hei! Kau mau meninggalkanku?!" Ino berpura-pura sewot. "Kau juga harus mengurangi aktivitasmu…" Tambahnya pelan jelas pada Sakura meski gadis itu tak mendengarnya. Mengurungkan niatnnya untuk berteriak. Ia tak mau jadi pusat perhatian untuk hal seperti mengganggu ketenangan kantin dengan cara mengatai temannya. Untuk hal lain, hei, bukan Yamanaka Ino kalau tidak mencolok. Ia selalu mencuri perhatian. Cantik? jelas. Kaya? Tidak juga. Tapi, dia sangat fleksibel. Dapat berteman dengan siapa saja. Fashion? Dia ahlinya. Tidak perlu _highclass_ dan bermerk. Asalkan _matching,_ sudah cukup untuknya.

Sakura baru saja memberikan paper yang baru ia selesaikan semalam pada dosennya, Tsunade. Rasanya seperti berton-ton beban di bahunya sudah terlepas. Baik itu hiperbolis. Lupakan. Ia menengok jam tangan merah muda yang terpasang di tangan kirinya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya di koridor yang cukup lengang. "Bunga apa yang ia sukai?" langkahnya yang lebar-lebar dengan interval yang singkat terhenti. Segera merotasikan pandangannya ke samping kanan. Dan mendapati sosok yang melaluinya dari arah berlawanan belum benar-benar melaluinya. Semua orang tahu Kalimat barusan merupakan pertanyaan. Dan kalimat itu memiliki intonasi tertentu yang berbeda dengan kalimat lain untuk diucapkan. Tapi, tidak bagi seorang Uchiha –Baiklah. Pengecualian bagi Uchiha Obito.- yang minim ekspresi. Dan Uchiha yang kita bicarakan kali ini adalah Itachi. Topik penbicaraan? Kalian pasti mengetahuinya.

"Siapa?" Sakura tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Kau tahu siapa." Itashi menjawab cepat. Tidak memberi jeda dari pertanyaan Sakura dengan jawabannya. Ayolah, ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main. Lagipula Haruno Sakura 'kan tidak suka bermain-main. "Maksudmu?" Baiklah ia kehilangan kesabaran. Lupakan tentang Haruno Karin. Ada _meeting_ penting hari ini. Itachi baru akan pergi dengan dengusan pelan ketika tangan mungil Sakura menahannya. "Berhenti memanjakan Sasuke. Ia bisa melakukannya sendiri." Suara dingin Sakura menyapa gendang telinganya sepersekian detik setelah itu. "Kau melarangku membahagiakan adikku sendiri?" Suara Itachi tak kalah dingin dengan milik sang gadis. "Kau tidak membahagiakannya. Ia akan behagia dengan caranya sendiri. Kau membuatnya terlihat seperti anak manja." Bagus. Mereka malah saling melempar kalimat berintonasi datar. "Dan membahagiakan jelas berbeda dengan memanjakan." tambahnya. "Ada apa? Kau menyukai Sasuke, jadi kau tidak suka kalau aku membantunya? Miris sekali."

Sakura mendengus. Membalas ekspresi merepotkan dari Itachi dengan ekspresi serupa."Apa Sasuke memintamu?! Aku yakin tidak. Lalu, kenapa kau lakukan?! Hal apa lagi yang kau lakukan untuknya?! Memberikan mobilmu padanya? Merelakan ia menggunakan kamarmu? Memberikan sepatu kesukaanmu padanya? Mengijikannya meminjam komputermu padahal kau menggunakannya untuk mengerjakan tugas?" Sakura memberi interval. "Atau bahkan, kau juga menyuapiny-"PLAK

Tamparan itu mendarat mulus di pipi sang gadis. Menyisakan kesunyian yang keduanya sama-sama tak tahu cara meretasnya. Hingga sang gadis mengambil pilihan. Berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang masih dalam posisinya.

Ya, gadis itu benar. Kau juga tahu kan, Itachi? Sayang arogansimu tak mau kau kalah dari siapapun dan dalam hal apapun. Kau hanya boleh mengakuinya pada dirimu sendiri. Tidak pada orang lain.

"Sakura. Ibu membelikanku tas baru. Kau tahu aku sudah punya banyak. Apa kau mau?" untuk ratusan kalinya, Karin kembali menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah. Kembali menawarkan barang-barang baru ia dapatkan. Kembali tidak menginginkan Sakura memakai barang miliknya dalam keadaan bekas. Sungguh kakak yang baik. Juga memuakkan. Apa Sakura terlihat tak tahu diri di sini? Mungkin. Lalu? Biarkan saja, mau apa lagi?

"Tidak perlu." Sakura terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Eh, tidak usah sungkan." Karin mengerutkan keningnya berlagak kesal. "Aku sudah punya banyak." Sakura membanting tubuhnya keatas kasur segara setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Kau bisa menyimpannya. Tidak terlalu memakan tempat. Siapa tahu kau akan memerlukannya." Karin masih berusaha membujuk sang adik. "Kalau begitu kau juga bisa menyimpannya, _nee-san_. Tidak terlalu menghabiskan tempat. Suatu saat kau pasti memerlukannya." Dan kalimat itu cukup untuk menghentikan pebicaraan mereka.

Tring~

'Hal apa yang Karin suka?'

From : Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura hanya memandang sebaris tulisan di layar ponselnya datar. Ini memuakkan. Tidak adakah hal di dunia ini yang tidak menyangkut Karin? Katakan jika ia adik durhaka atau semacamnya. Ia tak peduli. Selama ia tak menyakiti kakak cantiknya itu, ia tak bersalah.

'Dia menyukai banyak hal.'

To: Sasuke Uchiha

Tring~

'Yang paling ia suka.'

From: Sasuke Uchiha

'Tidak ada yang paling'

To: Sasuke Uchiha

Tring~

'Hn'

From : Sasuke Uchiha

Huft… Ini memuakkan. Matikan saja ponselnya. Ide bagus bukan?

Gadis berhalaian merah muda itu kemudian menjatuhkan diri di kasur. Memandang langit-langit kamar seolah itu hal yang sangat menarik.

Mengingat-ingat betapa baik kakaknya itu padanya. Betapa _feminine_ kakaknya. Dari segala persepsi, ia jelas sosok wanita idaman. Jago masak? Yang menganggap ia tak bisa memasak harus mencoba masakannya. Ramah? Kau harus tahu betapa kaum lelaki memujanya bahkan menobatkan ia sebagai bidadari tak bersayap saat ia baru masuk SMP. Cantik? Andai kau lihat tatapan iri teman-teman dan senior perempuannya saat ia berjalan. Pintar? Sayang tak begitu. Setidaknya Sakura bisa lebih unggul di bidang ini. Tapi, siapa yang peduli? Bagi sebagian besar pria, intelegensi bukanlah tolok ukur. Selama seorang wanita itu cantik, baik, dan menawan, itu cukup.

Tapi, soal Sasuke, kelihatannya ia belum tahu kalau sang kakak juga sudah menanyakan hal serupa pada si bugsu Haruno. Kelihatannya Itachi hanya mencoba bergerak cepat. Kemudian, ketika ia berhasil, ia akan mempersembahkan apa yang ia dapat untuk Sasuke. Konyol.

Sakura meraih ponsel pintarnya dan segera mengaktifkan kamera depannya. Mengarahkannya pada pipi kirinya dengan tangan kanan miliknya. Tangan kirinya menyentuh bekas tamparan Itachi tadi siang. Netranya menatap kosong pada obyek tersebut.

Sakura memejamkan netra zambrutnya. menghirup dalam udara kamarnya. Tak lama hingga ia menampakan lagi iris indahnya. Menatap kosong langit langit kamarnya lalu mengukir senyum pahit di paras ayunya.

Sakura bejalan tergesa melewati koridor universitas yang cukup sepi. Menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "perpustakaan". Memasuki ruangan yang terlihat sudah tak berpenghuni dimalam yang sudah mencapai pukul delapan tepat itu. Harusnya sekarang perpustakaan sudah tutup. Syukurlah kali ini belum. Ia butuh perpustakaan sekarang. Buku yang ada di dalam lebih tepatnya. Lagipula hanya sebentar. Ia sudah tahu apa dan dimana buku yang ia perlukan. Hanya perlu ambil, tunjukkan pada petugas, catat, selesai.

"Aku pinjam ini." ucap si gadis _soft pink_ tanpa basa basi ketika sampai di meja petugas. Pandangannya masih terpusat pada tiga buku yang dibawanya. Ia tahu tak ada siapa pun di depannya. Tapi, ia menyadari kehadiran orang lain di ruangan ini. Dan, ia yakin suaranya masih sampai ke telinga seseorang itu. "Apa bunga kesukaannya dan hal lain yang ia sukai." Suara itu muncul dari balik punggung sang gadis. Membuatnya memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat "Itachi- _nii_? Kau jaga hari ini? Aku tak pernah melihatmu." si bungsu Haruno itu memasang ekspresi terkejut dengan kadar rendah(?).

"Kau yang tidak pernah kemari Sabtu malam dan jawab pertanyaanku."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum kecil dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ingin ia pinjam. Sakura, ia hanya punya waktu luang di malam Minggu dan kau harusnya tidak lupa kalau ia termasuk mahasiswa teladan di jurusan bisnis. Ia juga sudah mulai bekerja di perusahaan milik keluagranya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Benar juga… Aku selalu datang Rabu malam." ia membaca kartu perpustakaan yang ada di tangannya. Atas namanya sendiri tentunya. "Aku tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikannya."

"Kubilang jawab pertanyaanku." suara maskulin itu begitu datar dan dingin.

"Aku pinjam ini. Tolong catatkan ya, Itachi- _nii_?" sang gadis menunjukkan tiga buah buku tebal tadi kehadapan sang pria.

"Sakura…"

"Ya ampun! Ino pasti sudah menungguku…" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menengok ke arah jam tangan hitamnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Sakura Haruno." kali ini dengan nada lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Semua orang tahu maksudnya. Dan begitupun tokoh utama kita.

"Aku punya banyak tugas, bisa kau percepat?" cukup.

BRAK.

"Apa maumu?" suara maskulin itu tidak mencerminkan sebuah teriakan. Kontras dengan aksinya menggebrak meja barusan. Tetap datar. Namun, ada emosi di sana.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa maumu?" sang gadis menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak terlihat gentar. Meski ia mengerti emosi yang ditunjukkan lawan bicaranya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Aku tak terbiasa melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan."

"Kau tahu alasanku."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang tidak kusuka."

"Kau menyukai Sasuke, eh?" Itachi mendengus. Dari ekspresinya begitu kentara kalau ia sedang meremehkan gadis yang usianya dua tahun dibawahnya itu.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakannya." dan sang gadis tak terlalu meghiraukannya. Matanya terus memandang tanpa minat pada rak buku yang letaknya beberapa meter di belakang Itachi.

"Kau tidak ingin Karin bersamanya. Egois sekali." Itachi mulai menarik kesimpulan. Iris _onyx_ kepunyaannya tertuju pada iris bak padang savana milik sang gadis. Meski sang gadis musim semi tak membalasnya.

"Aku juga tak pernah mengatakan itu." masih pada nada datar minim ekspresi.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu melakukannya? Karin tidak seperti itu. Jangan-jangan Ino? Benar-"

"Tidak."

"Heh, akui saja."

"..."

"Sekarang kau berbohong."

"Tidak."

"Tch. Lalu apa?"

"Kenyataannya tidak seperti tebakanmu."

"Haruno Sakura!" baik. Itachi sudah tak ingin menahan emosinya lagi.

"Jangan membentakku!" dan teriakan itu seolah menjadi garis finish pembicaan mereka.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's POV**

Setelah kejadian di perpustakaan tadi, aku segera pulang. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih menungguku. Beralasan bahwa aku lupa datang ke sana bersamanya. Ino kesal tentu saja. Tapi, biarlah. Aku tak ingin ia melihat jejak air mataku. Ia seorang Interogator sejati. Awalnya aku berencana pulang naik bus. Tapi, Itachi-nii menawariku tumpangan. Tak apalah. Jadi, orang-orang di bus tak akan menatap heran pada wajahku yang masih sembab.

Tapi, seorang pewaris Haruno Corp pulang naik bus? Apa itu yang ada di benak kalian? Kalian bepikir aku sosok sederhana atau pura-pura sederhana? Kenyataannya tidak juga. Aku memang selalu pulang bersama Ino. Ia bukan orang berkecukupan. Ia datang kemari untuk melanjutkan pendidikan yang sudah ia tekuni sejak di desanya. Setiap malam selalu memiliki jadwal kerja paruh waktu di sebuah kafe. Ia harus memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri. Sekolah di sini saja karena beasiswa. Kasihan? Tapi, ia tidak merasa sedih dengan itu. Ia sosok yang kuat. Membuatku berpikir aku ingin menjadi sekuat dirinya. Lagipula ia merasa bersyukur. Dengan kehidupannya ini, Ia berhasil menemukan pangerannya. Benar. Shikamaru adalah pelanggan di café tempatnya bekerja.

Sekarang kalian berpikir kenapa aku tidak memberinya tumpangan dengan mobilku? Kalian harus dengar saat ia bilang, "Aku sudah memperhitungan semua pemasukan dan pengeluaranku. Dan itu sudah termasuk hiburanku. Itu cukup. Lagipula ibuku akan marah jika tahu aku memanfaatkan temanku sendiri…" see? Betapa ia juga sosok wanita idaman seperti Karin-nee.

Jadi, kenapa tidak aku saja yang pulang sendiri dengan mobilku? Emnn… Harus kuakuitanpa Ino rasanya begitu sepi. Ia bahkan dapat meluruhkan emosiku saat bahkan ia tak tahu bahwa aku marah. Bukan padanya tentu saja. Pada diriku. Yang bodoh dan menyedihkan.

Aku segera masuk ke kamar setelah sampai di rumah. Tak ada sambutan nee-san kali ini. Ia punya jadwal check up. Kuakui rumah cukup sepi tanpanya. Biasanya, saat pulang ada saja yang ia masak. Tentu saja ia menawariku. Tapi, aku jarang menerimanya. Aku selalu makan bersama Ino sebelum pulang.

Destinasiku kali ini adalah meja belajarku. Tepatnya pada laptop silver di atasnya. Kutekan tombol power di sana. Segera saja tombol-tombol di keyboardnya menyala terang namun tidak menusuk. Seolah menunjukkan lebih jelas identitas mereka. Sehingga aku dapat lebih mudah mengetahui letak huruf A dan abjad-abjad lain beserta tombol-tombol perintah lainnya seperti enter dan delete.

Tanganku mulai membuka buku-buku tebal yang tadi kupinjam di perpustakaan kampus. Membolak-balik lembar demi lembarnya dengan perhatian penuh pada buku itu. Tugas ini harus segera selesai. Ah, rasanya aku sudah merindukan tempat tidurku.

 _If Something happen to me, will you afraid?_

 _I don't know._

 _To be_ _continued_

a/n. Hai, saya muncul dari persembunyian. wkwk. Rasanya udh lama banget nggak sentuh fic ini. Tapi saya tetep jadi reader aktif sih... Btw, saya tiba2 kepikir update fic ini setelah adek saya ngritik keluhan saya tentang author yg gk kunjung update cerita mereka. Saya review minta yg lain update tapi saya sendiri nggak pernah update. Saya minta maaf untuk yg merasa ter-PHPkan #halah Sekaligus saya berterima kasih untuk yg udh ngefollow dan ngefave baik cerita maupun akun saya. Dan maaf untuk yg reviewnya blm saya bales. Laptop saya rusak jadi gk bisa log in pke laptop dan cuma pke hp. Saya nggak paham siap aja yg blm saya bales klo liat di hp.

Oya, maaf ya, klo chapter kali ini pendek banget. Saya buat note singkat di bio about something. Yg ada waktu, monggo mampir...

Akhir kata,

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

~Arletta Lou~

Yogyakarta, 1 Februari 2018


End file.
